Unknown Talent
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: The dorms of Fairy Tail high school contains students with extraordinary talents. Lucy Heartfilia, the only girl without a talent tries to find one. However, one day a murder breaks out in her school. Nobody is allowed to leave. Will Lucy figure out who the culprit is before she loses her love ones? Warning: Character deaths. LucyXNatsu paring.
1. My talent is

Hi everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I always wanted to write one and I had so many ideas. I decided to pick one and see how it turns out. So I hope you enjoy reading and if I need to improve anything just let me know.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

The dorms at Fairy Tail high school are too ostentatious in my opinion. Every door knob is made of real gold and the teachers name engraved on the doors are surrounded by real diamonds. The girls uniform are a gold skirt with a gold blazer. The boys wear gold dress pants and a gold dress shirt with a silver tie.

I never had an interest in money and flashy items. Honestly this wasn't my first choice of a high school. I'm only here because it's the richest school where I live. My father would not let me go to school with less standards than this one. Then again if I didn't come here I will not meet the wonderful friends I have now. Also my first crush I ever had Natsu Dragneel.

He was the first person I met when I transferred to this school a year ago. I couldn't find the principal's office and he happen to be in this same hallway as I was. I took initiative and ask him directions. His voice, smile, and eyes captured my heart. I was so distracted that I miss everything he said. Honestly I never been so embarrassed in my life. Luckily Natsu was nice and took me there himself and after that he showed me where my class was.

I smiled at the memory. I continue walking out of the girls dorm. The way to school is setup is the first floor is the principal office, library, student resource office, and a convinent store. Than the first and second years students are on the second floor. The third floor is for the third years (which is me). Then the seniors are on the 4th floor.

I open the door to my classroom and walk inside I see my homeroom teacher Miss Evergreen writing math equations on the board. "Good morning Miss Evergreen." I greeted her. "Good morning Lucy, as always your the first one here." Miss Evergreen replied back.

As always I'm always five minutes early to class. I like being the first one because it's always peaceful and quiet. Unlike my dorm where my neighbor Ezra always blast her music. I lay my head down and think of the possibilities of what my talent is. I am the only one at the school who doesn't have a talent. Of course I get bullied a lot by other students, but I'm strong and I have my friends to support me.

I pop my head up as I heard the bell ring. Students should be coming in now. I see a couple of students walk in. Usually the girls who walk in give me dirty looks. After a couple of minutes I see Erza, Juvia and Grey walk through the door. I happily wave hi to them as they got closer. Juvia and Erza ran toward me leaving Grey behind.

"Lucy! I have some news for you!"  
"Lucy! Juvia has to tell you something!"

Both of them said the same time. "Okay, okay calm down one at a time." I told them. Juvia and Erza exchange glances at each other. I could tell both of them wanted to tell me.

"Okay Juvia you can go first." Erza told her. Juvia grabbed my hand and stared at me her eyes were wide with a hint of anger. "Juvia what's wrong?" She is starting to freak me out.

"Lucy it's about Natsu." Juvia said still staring at me. I shot up for my seat and tighten my hands on her. "What is he okay? What happened." I said to quickly.

"Natsu's okay he's not hurt, but this has to do with Lisanna." Julia told me. Oh great Lisanna, Natsu's ex girlfriend. "So what happened just tell me!" I told Juvia. I was dying to know. Erza came closer to me. It's my turn Juvia she slightly push her away.

"Juvia, Grey, and I were walking out of the cafeteria when we saw Lisanna and Natsu near the hallway window. So of course we had to walk past them and I overheard Lisanna talking. What I heard was Lisanna asking Natsu out." Erza was out of breath as she finish talking.

"No." I said out loud. I can't believe it. Lisanna betrayed me. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. I told her how I really like Natsu and she said she would help me out. She even told me that she doesn't like Natsu anymore. I was mad that I told Lisanna one of my secrets that I really didn't want to tell her in the first place. I smile at my friends to stay strong. "Well at least I know not to trust her anymore." I let out a small laugh.

Juvia then tackled me too a hug following Erza. "Juvia loves you Lucy."Juvia hug me tighter. The late bell rang and Juvia and Erza broke the embrace. "Talk to you later Lucy." Erza said walking to her seat. "You're strong Lucy." Juvia said walking away.

I sigh under my breath and look over to my right. Natsu sits directly beside me. He didn't come to class today. I wonder what is taking him so long, I hope Natsu reject Lisanna. I can't believe how selfish that sounds. Even though Lisanna betrayed me I shouldn't say that.

I stop thinking about Lisanna and I focus on the teacher. Miss Evergreen was teaching math equations on the board. They were simple to figure out. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about Natsu. I really want to see him now.

I turn my direction to the door hoping Natsu would just come in. I see the door knob turning and I knew it was him. The door open and Natsu walk in with a serious expression on his face. Miss Evergreen looked at Natsu with an irritated expression. "Hurry up don't be late again." Miss Evergreens said. I watch Natsu lower his head when he walked to his seat.

Natsu kept his eyes on the board. I wanted to ask all the details about what happen. I kept staring at him so he will look my way. After a while I realize he didn't seem to acknowledge me. I lean in closer to him still staring at him. That didn't work too so I decided making faces at him will be the best decision. First I stuck my tongue at him and then I cross my eyes. That didn't work so I use my hand and stretch the sides of my face. I was going to start pretending shooting at him, but Miss Evergreen called me out.

"Lucy would you stop making weird faces and pay attention." Miss Evergreen said and continue talking about the lesson. I felt my class mates stares and giggles. I put my hands on my cheeks which were warm from embarrassment. I turn one more time to see if Natsu even looked at me. Sadly he was still staring at the board. I turn again and sigh from disappointment.

After my sigh I heard a little laugh from my right. I whip my head in the direction again. I see Natsu laughing to himself and I couldn't help to let out a smile. I look away for the thousandth time and smiled to myself. I wonder if he was laughing at the faces I was making. That can't be right because he didn't look at me once.

As I was in deep thought a piece of folded up paper landed on my desk. I look around to see who toss it at me. No one was looking at me so I went ahead and open it.

"Why are you making those faces luce?" The note said. I automatically knew that the note was from Natsu. He was the person who made that nickname for me. I grab my pencil and wrote back on the note. "I was trying to get your attention I thought you didn't notice." I folded the paper back and tossed it to Natsu desk.

I tap my pencil on my desk waiting for the note. It wasn't long until it reached my desk again. I unfold it and read the contents. "How could I not notice. I need to talk to you after class." My heart stop for a second. I wonder what he wants to talk about. It could be about the incident with Lisanna, but what is he going to say about it?

I wrote "Okay" on the note and tossed it at him. I was nervous about what he wants to talk about. Throughout the rest of the math lesson I daydream about my talent. Usually during class I think of the posibilites of what I'm good at. Juvia's talent is swimming she best in her class in this town. Grey is a pro ice skater. Erza is the strongest woman in town. Natsu is the fastest runner in town and he's the caption on the track team.

All my friends have really cool talents and all I have is nothing. I'm hoping this year would be different. The sound of the bell interrupted my thoughts. There is a ten minute break before we start our English lesson. I saw Natsu walk in front of my desk. "Let's go outside and talk luce." He said as he lead the way.

I stood up and followed behind him. I glance over to Juvia and Erza. They looked at me with confuse faces. I shrug at them as I exit the classroom.


	2. Three Knives

Hi. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter I been really busy. Well anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I totally accept reviews, follows , and favorites. Thank you!

I do not own Fairy Tail.

I play with the ends of my skirt while looking at Natsu. We are standing outside the classroom door. "So I bet your wondering why I was late." Natsu said. I slowly shook my head yes. "Is it because of Lisanna?" I straight out told him. Natsu raised his eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Well Erza and Juvia told me. They walked pass you and overheard Lisanna asking you out." I said. "Okay yeah your right. Lisanna made me late because she ask me out, but I flat out rejected her though. It makes me mad that the reason why we broke up in the first place is because she cheated on me with Loke, a senior. Now she wants to get back with me!" Natsu ranted on. I can tell on his face he was really upset. "When I told her no she begged me to take her back."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Natsu, Lisanna has no right to mess with your feelings like that." I want to yell at her for being so stupid. Seriously, how could she do this to Natsu and me! Natsu put his hand on mine. "Thanks Luce I really appreciate it." Natsu smiled his perfect smile at me.

"So the reason why I call you out is to talk about what happen this morning that's all." Natsu said. "Okay, but why call me out alone and why not with Juvia, Erza, and Grey?" I question. Natsu had a blank expression on his face. "Well actually I don't know Luce, I felt like I had to tell you alone."

I was flattered on what he said. I know I can't keep my hopes up though. "Thanks Natsu I appreciate it." The bell rang to signal us that our break is over. "Well we better go inside now." I point out. Natsu nod his head and we walk in

Everyone was already sitting down. I exchange glances with Erza and Juvia before I sat rest of the class was boring. After four hours of the discussion of math and literature the lunch bell rang.

I got up from my seat and walk next to Juvia and Erza. "So tell us what happen Lucy." Erza said holding in her excitement. I look back at Natsu and Grey talking behind a couple of people. "Everything about what happen this morning." I whisper to the two. "Juvia believes that this is a sign that Natsu likes you." Juvia said elbowing me in the side. "I agree he only pulled you out and nobody else." Erza pinch in.

"Shhh guys. I don't want him hearing you." I warn them. "Sorry." Both of them giggle at the same time. We reach the cafeteria gold doors and grab our trays inside. "Do you guys want to go to the Italian line today?" Erza ask us. I nod my head yes. I really didn't care since I was not feeling hungry today. We walk to the Italian line and food was neatly piled on our trays. Virgo, the head cafeteria lady watch everyone in the lunch lines. We walk out of the line and as always Jellal and Levy are the first ones at our table.

We sit at one of the medium tables containing only seven seats. Erza took her usual seat next to Jellal. "Hi sweetie." Erza said kissing his cheek. "Juvia thinks the best couple award should go to you guys, next to Lucy and." Juvia wink at me not finishing her sentence. She sat down next to Erza.

I let out a small laugh and put my tray down in front of Erza. I was about to sit down until someone slightly push me away from my seat. My tray was also push to the end of the table.

I look over to my left and saw Lisanna in my seat. "What are you doing Lisanna?" I snap at her. "Oh hi Lucy! I need to talk to Natsu that's all. Since I don't have class with him this is the perfect time to talk to him." She sweetly said. "Lisanna you don't have to pretend anymore to like me. I know what happen this morning so stop talking to me with that sweet voice, and stop acting like my friend." I slam my hand on the table.

"Okay Lucy I'm glad you said that. I'm so tired of being your friend. I only use you to become closer to Natsu." She grin at me. My blood boil to the max. "Well I guess that didn't work out since he rejected you at the end." Erza said standing up. I felt the stares directed to our table. I look over at Levy and Jellal who know nothing about this morning.

"Shut up amazon freak." Lisanna pointed at Erza. "Hey don't call her that." Jellal defend her as he stood up. This situation is getting out of hand. Everybody at this table is about to hit Lisanna. She is not worth getting into trouble. "I'm letting you guys know that I am not moving." Lisanna said still sitting down.

Juvia was about to stand up until I cut her off. "Fine Lisanna but only today, if I see you again tomorrow I won't be easy on you." I grab my tray and signal Levy to come with me. "I'm sorry guys you have to deal with this witch for today. Erza, Jellal it's okay try to stay cool." I nod at them.

I let Lisanna win this round but for only today. I found a two seat table for Levy and I. We both sat down pushing our trays to the edge. Levy put her elbows on the table holding both of her hands. "Okay Lucy start talking what was that about." Levy said getting straight to the point. I cover my face with my hands. "Oh my goodness Levy. Lisanna ask Natsu out this morning before class. I didn't know at first, Juvia and Erza told me since they overheard them. Then Natsu pull me during the break outside and told me about it."

"I can't believe her. I hated her at first, then she grew on me, but now I despise her." Levy said.

"Yeah so that's what happen. Let's change the subject before I march over there and pull her out of my seat." I stated. "So how are you and Gajeel?" I ask her. "Well since I volunteer at the library everyday it's kind of hard seeing him. Also the fact that he's a senior and they have so much stuff to do. Although he visits me at the library sometimes." Levy laughed.

"You guys are seriously so cute together. What is he going to do when he leaves highschool?" I ask her. "Well since he is an extremely talented tatoo artist, he wants to open his own business. He said that the first person he wants to tattoo first in his new building is me." Levy said blushing.

"Well that's nice to know your talent can take you to far places. The hunt on my talent isn't going well." I sadly said. "Oh its okay Lucy don't worry you have plenty of time." Levy said smiling.

"So now you tell me how are you and Natsu." Levy raise an eyebrow at me. I blush and defended myself. "There is nothing going on between us, other then the fact that it's a one sided love." I sigh. "Don't say that Lucy, I'm 99% sure he likes you back." Levy said with confidence.

The lunch bell rang and we got up from the table. All of a sudden the lights turn off. A couple of people shriek in surprise. "What's going on!?" I yelled at Levy. "I don't know is this a prank?" She said back. I stay put in my spot.

The lights then flicker back. I look around to see what was happening. Then a loud scream across the middle of the lunchroom scared me. Everyone started to run toward the screaming girl.

I turn to levy. "Should we go too?" She nod her head as we ran toward the middle. There was a huge circle around the middle. Screaming and crying filled the room. I manage to push myself to the front to see what was happening leaving Levy behind. Yukino from class B is crying in the middle while holding Sting from class B. I move over to get a better angle. At first I didn't see a problem, but then I saw blood on sting's shirt. I gasp in horror when I saw 3 knives in his stomach.

I back away from the scene. My legs are wobbly and I manage to find the closet table. I sat down scanning the room. I saw the lunch ladies that were at the circle run away to the doors. I watch them as they pull out their keys and lock the doors. "What are they doing." I yelled out pointing at them.

Nobody heard me.

Suddenly everyone disperse from the circle to the doors. To everyone's surprise all the doors are locked. The lunch ladies stood near the doors. People start to pound on the door. The whole room turn into a mess. Finally I saw Virgo with a horn stand up on one of the lunch tables. She blew the horn and everybody stop what they were doing.

"Everybody please remain calm." Virgo said loud enough so everybody can hear.

"Why are all the doors lock!" A voice in a crowd said angrily. I turn back around to look at Virgo. "For the protection of the students we can not allow panic and screaming through the whole school. We contacted the principal and he should be here soon."

Yelling fill the room again.

A hand touch my shoulder causing me to tense up. "Lucy it's me." I turn my body around and saw Natsu. "Oh goodness you scared me." I said.

"Sorry about that Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu said. "Well seeing a body with knives in it isn't all that great." I fake laugh. He sat down next to me and hug me. "I hope this is over soon." He whisper in my ear. I return the hug back. "Me too."

We broke away when we heard a door being open. I look over and saw principal Makarov walking through the crowd. The assistant principal, Cana was guarding the door they just entered.

The short principal walk to Virgo. He told her she can get off now. He position himself with his legs apart and his hands folded.

"Students listen carefully because I am not repeating myself. The whole school is on lock down until we can find the culprit. Students are not allowed to leave the school campus. We will have our extra staff patrol the outside of the school. Students who do manage to escape the school will be punish. Nobody is allowed to contact their family members at all. Renember we can't let anybody know what happen, our schools reputation is important. I will not let a murder go out and ruin the name of this school." Makarov said. "With that please remain calm while our forensics scientist is on the way. Thank you."

Makarov got down from the table and start walking toward the door. "Are you planing on telling the other students!" A voice cried out. "I am going to make a announcement class to class now." Makarov said not looking back. Cana open the door slightly so the principal can walk through. She push some students roughly so they wouldn't escape. She manage to exit too while a lunch lady close the door quickly and lock it.

Nobody talk and sobs were everywhere. I turn back to look at Natsu. "What are we going to do?"


	3. Something is not right

It's been 30 minutes and the forensics scientist is still not here. Virgo told all student to sit in the middle of the lunchroom together. Natsu stayed by my side as we make our way to the back. I look around to see if I could find Levy or any of my other friends. I spotted Erza's red hair sitting with Juvia, Gray, Jellal, and Levy. "Let's sit by them." I whispered pointing at them.

I led the way. Levy quickly notice me and waved. I exchange glances with everybody making my way to sit down next to Levy. "Hey are you okay, sorry I lost you back there." I whisper to Levy touching her shoulder. "No its okay it was chaotic." Levy said. I look over the students in front of me to look at Yukino. She was still holding Sting and now Rogue was stroking her hair.

I look away, then there was a loud bang on the door. The lunch lady next to the door unlock it. The door got kicked open by the scientist almost hitting the women.

"What's he doing here, I thought he was going to get arrested." Levy whisper to me. "Me too, but I guess they kept him since he's good at his job." I replied.

The forensics scientist, Gildarts march toward us creating a loud noise with his boots. In his right hand was a brief case. He notice the dead body Yukino was holding. He stood close to her. "What are you doing." He ask Yukino. She stared at him confused. "What do you mean?" She ask.

"What are you doing holding the dead body!" He yelled at her. Everybody was startled by his yell. "I'm.. sorry... I panicked I didn't know what to do." Yukino said crying again. "Did you touch the knives!" He said lowering his voice. She nod her head.

Rogue stood up. Gildarts slam his foot on the foot. I saw him open his mouth, but before he could say anything I stood up and yelled at him.

"The girl is scared! Don't yell at her like that she just lost somebody she cared about!" I yelled at him with my fist shaking. Gildarts turn directly to me and smirked. "Who the hell are you?" He said coming toward the students. "Move or I'll step on you." He told the students on the floor. Everybody move creating a pathway directory toward me.

Natsu stood up and went in front of me. I saw Virgo running toward Gildarts grabbing his hand. "Hold on Gildarts don't you have a job to do." She said with a strong voice. He pulled out of her grasp. He gave me one nasty look and turn away toward Yukino. "Get away from the body now." He told Yukino and Rogue. They sat at the lunch table. Rogue was holding her in a tight grasp. Her uniform was covered in blood.

He open his brief case pulling out a body bag. He whip it out lying it next to sting. He put on a pair of white gloves and carefully pick up the body putting it in the bag. He zipped it up and stood up leaving it there.

"Okay everybody stand up and get into a single file line!" Gildarts yelled. Everybody did what he was told. "This is going to work if everybody cooperates. One by one I will ask you questions about the scene. If I think your clear you may leave to your dorm. This will be when I will investigate the whole cafeteria. You will be in charge of this line." Gildarts said pointing at Virgo.

He walk over to the lunch table and put his brief case down. He open it up and grab a small notebook and pen. "Let's go kid." He told the first kid at line. Gildarts lead him a couple of steps from the door. It was hard to tell what they were saying since he was not yelling.

After a couple of minutes Gildarts nod his head and pointed his finger to the door. The lunch lady open the door and the boy left. "Next!" Gildarts yelled at Virgo. She gave him the next student.

To my surprise it was Lisanna. I try to listen to them. I couldn't hear anything Gildarts was saying however, Lisanna's voice was loud enough. "Sting is in my class. We are best friends." She said shaking her hands in thee air. Gildarts mouth was moving while writing notes down.

"They were never friends." Yukino said. I look over to where she was standing. She was talking to Rogue. "I never seen her talk to him before." Rogue added in. I kept a mental note in my head about that. "Hey Natsu what did Lisanna talk to you in lunch?" I ask. "Oh yeah thanks Lucy for letting her sit by me. I wanted to strangle her the whole time. She kept on saying that Leo was a mistake and she wants me back. I just don't feel the same way about her anymore, I guess she doesn't get that."

"I'm sorry Natsu it won't happen again. Before you got at the table it was out of control. She is not worth fighting and getting into trouble." I said.

"It's okay Lucy it was just today." We awkwardly laugh. I look over to Gildarts who was now talking to Yukino. "It was a normal day at lunch with Sting and Rogue, until the lights turn off. I got scared and I put my hands out so I could hold on to Sting. However, somebody push me out of the way. Then the lights turn on and that's when I saw Sting barley breathing on the floor. That's when I screamed holding him." Yukino voice was a loud sob that echo the while room.

Gildarts pen was moving as he pointed to the other lunch door. He whisper something to her and she nodded. When she reach the door she whisper to the lunch lady and they both exit.

"You know I heard a rumor that Sting was going to ask Yukino out tomorrow. It's sad that if it's true it can never happen." I told Natsu. "It's a tragedy and hopefully that they will catch the killer." He said softly.

After a couple of minutes it was my turn to go up there. Virgo gave me the signal and I approach Gildarts with shaky arms. "Uh hi..." I greeted him. "Name." He said coldly. "Lucy Heartfilia." He wrote my name down. "Where were you sitting." He kept looking at his notebook.

I point to the table. He nod his head. "Okay did you notice anything unusual before the accident." I shook my head no. "Do you have a relationship with the dead body.?" "Not really. I talk to him a couple of times passing through the hallway, but he's not in my class." Gildarts continue writing.

"Okay whatever you can go." Gildarts said coldly. "That's it shouldn't you ask more questions?" I felt like anybody can get away with the murder. "No, now go before I change my mind." He said.

I look behind me and waved at all my friends. They waved back with worried expressions. I head to the bathroom to wash my face. It will probably help with the stress I have right now. I turn right and open another gold door.

As I open the door I saw a girl with white hair washing her hands furiously. I took a step closer to the other sink realizing that it was Lisanna sister Mirajane. Her talent is pageantry she won many awards and titles. Also she has a model career too.

I turn on the water and let the cool water run through my hands. Then I splash the water on my face. The cold water felt good on my hot face. I turn the faucet off and grab a clean towel. I look over at Mirajane who was still washing her hands. "Um Mirajane is everything alright?" I ask her touching her shoulder.

She jump up and squeaked. "Ah Lucy you scared me." She said turning off the water. "Sorry about that. I'm curious Mirajane what are you doing here. I mean your a forth year, what are you doing in the third year bathroom?" I ask her out of pure curiosity. Mirajane flinch back. "Well I heard from the principal the incident from the lunchroom. I knew that my sister has that lunch. I knock on the door but they wouldn't let me in. So I waited outside. Eventually Lisanna came out. I talk to her I just wanted to know if she was okay. She went back to her dorm then I had to use the restroom." She said looking around the whole time.

"Okay that makes sense, but why were you washing your hands so intensely?"

"I hate germs okay." Mirajane said harshly. I frown at her. "Ah sorry Lucy I'm just tired I better go now." Mirajane walk pass me out of the bathroom.

"Okay that was definitely weird I better keep this in mind." I said out loud. I walk out the bathroom to my dorm. The living room is the first thing you see when you open the door. I pass by many rooms to enter mine. I use my key from my pocket to unlock the door. I quickly shut it and went to my desk. I search through the cabinets. "Ah found it." I pulled out a small yellow notebook I never use before.

I open to the first page. Tuesday May 12,

Lunchroom: Lisanna telling Gildarts that Sting was her best friend. Not true.

Bathroom: Mirajane washing her hand furiously. Acting unusual.

I wrote in the notebook. I close it. These situations are out of the usual. It might mean something. I just can't sit around while a killer is on the loose. I need to help as best as I can. Anything out of the usual I need to write on here. I will figure this out by myself.


	4. New entry

Hi everyone I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the support.

I do not own Fairy Tail

I'm eating breakfast with Juvia, Erza, and Levy. The dorms have an all you can eat breakfast and dinner buffet. Usually the room would be loud with annoying girls, but yesterday's incident still shocked people.

"I wonder who killed Sting? Why would anybody want to kill him?" Levy said as she sip her orange juice. "Juvia thinks that who ever killed him needs to confess now." Juvia said finishing up her fruit cup. "Do you honestly believe that the culprit is going to give themselves up?" Erza pitch in waving her bread in the air.

I want to tell them that i'm investigating the murder, but at the same time I need to do this alone. "Well let's just hope that Gildarts found the culprit." I said.

"I hope so, I don't think I can stand a murder on the loose." Levy said standing up with her tray. Everyone else pick up their trays too. The bell rang for the beginning of class. Since today is Wednesday my class has to go to the gym.

"Hey Levy, your class has to go to the science lab right?" I said curiously. "Yeah we get to look cells, I'm excited." Levy said. We reach the end of the hallway leading to two separate paths.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Levy waved and went to her right. We walk down the hallway until we reach the gym. Next to the gym is the locker rooms. We enter and went straight to the back. I pulled out my gym clothes and start undressing.

"What are we doing in gym today?" I ask them. Erza laughed at me. "How did you forget that we have our running exam today." I frown at her. Running is not my strong suit. I finish putting on my clothes.

Our dress code is a gold sparkly tank top with tight black shorts and white tennis shoes. I'm just so tired of wearing gold all the time. I tied my hair up and closed my locker. "Are we all ready." I said. Both of them nod their heads and we walked out.

Inside of the gym are cones set up on one side of the gym and halfway. Our gym is way too big for comfort. We walk to the bleachers sitting on the comfortable seats. I look over to my left to seen if I could find Gray or Natsu. I saw them talking to each other a couple of students next to me.

The gym teacher, Bisca blew her whistle to draw our attention. "Listen up kids as you know that your exam is today. It's going to take a while since everyone is going separate. The rules are simple, under 20 seconds is an A, under 30 is a B, and so on. Nobody should have a grade lower then a C.

"It's impossible for someone to get an A." I heard a whisper. I chuckle to myself. I know somebody that can. I thought to myself.

"Okay any volunteers who want to go first." The teacher said waving her clipboard. I watch Natsu's hand go straight up. "Oh of course my star pupil is going first." Bisca excitedly said. "Show the class how it's supposed to go."

I kept my gaze on him. He pass by and nonchalantly waved his hand at me without even looking. I wave back even though he wouldn't see me.

He walk to the end of the gym. Bisca walk to the finish line. "When you hear my whistle you will start." She yelled out. Natsu went into a lounge position with his hands on the floor. A loud whistle filled the gym.

I felt my cheeks heat up by watching him run. The excitement he has on his face is precious. The gust of wind blowing his pink hair captivate me. Before I could think of other quality about him he was done running.

Bisca patted him on the back, and by the looks of it she was telling him something. I broke my gaze on him when I heard two girls loudly laughing. "He is so hot when he runs." One of the girls said to her friend. "I agree with you, I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Both of them giggle.

I slowly turn my head back. I feel uneasy when they talk about Natsu like that. I watch Natsu again. He started to walk toward the bleachers with a grin. In a matter is seconds he stood in front of Juvia.

"Is that his girlfriend." I heard the girl whisper. I turn back to them. "No!" I told her loud enough for only her to hear me.

Those girls are starting to annoy me. "Hey Juvia it's your turn to run, Bisca told me to tell you." Natsu said.

"Okay, but Juvia knows that she is going to make a C." Juvia got up and left. "Hey Natsu, what was your time." I ask him. He smiled. "Well it's not my best but 10 seconds." I shook my head. "No that's awesome Natsu!" I happily said. He wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Catch you later Luce." He walked back to his seat. "That girl can't be his girlfriend. She's too plain, oh wait isn't that Lucy, the girl with no talent." The girl behind me isn't doing a very good job at whispering. "Yep the girl who is only here because she is rich. That's the only reason why they let her in." The other girl behind me replied to her.

I clench my fist and turn my whole body, I open my mouth but I was interrupted by Erza. "You girls better watch your mouth or else you won't have one anymore." The girls faces turn blue.

Erza and I both turn around. I sigh. "I really appreciate it Erza, but I could of handle it myself." I wanted to show those girls I'm more then a rich- no talent girl. "I know Lucy, but I wanted to." Erza said. I focus my attention on Juvia who is about to run.

The whistle blew and Juvia took charge. She's slower then Natsu, but not by much. Juvia's blue hair bounce as she tool wide strides across the gym. As a swimmer she goes through rigorous training. I have no clue why she said she is going to get a C. It's clear that she going to get an A.

What seems like less then 20 seconds Juvia finish her run. Bisca slap Juvia's hand with a happy expression. She bashfully walk back to the bleachers. "Hey Juvia what happen to you getting a C? I teased her.

Juvia started playing with her hair. "Okay Juvia hasn't been to swim practice lately, she thought she was going to do bad." I stuck my tounge at her. "Good job." Erza said. "Thanks, oh Juvia has to tell Ann that's it her turn." My stomach felt uneasy when she left. "Ugh I can't wait, I just need to get it over with." I complain to Erza.

After what seems like forever, the majority of the class finished their exam. "I'm one of the five students who hasn't gone yet. Erza I'm starting to think that Bisca made all the fast people go first and all the slow people last!" I miserably said to Erza.

On the look on Erza's face it looks like she tried to find nice words to say, but struggle too. "Aha it's true!" I pointed at her. "Well at least it will be entertaining to watch me." I chuckled. "Don't say that Lucy, you will do fine." I didn't believe her words.

A boy with purple hair and thick glasses approach me. "Hey Lucy it's your turn." Jill Cast said. "By the way good luck I almost died out there." Jill pulled out his inhaler. I gave him a fake smile. "Thanks." I look at Juvia and Erza and frowned.

At the end of the wall I look at the finish line. "It looks so far from here." I said squinting. Interrupting my thoughts the whistle blew. I realize that I should start running now. I pump my arms back and forth to get some momentum. Not even close to the hallway point I try to take longer strides.

All of a sudden my left foot got caught up with my right foot. I didn't have time to react and landed face first. I let out a small scream. Little stars filled my sight for a while. I manage to push myself up.

Bisca and Natsu appear before me. I brush my clothes off and cleared my throat. "I'm okay I just tripped over my feet."

"Okay Lucy, but let Natsu take you to the nurse to check your forehead." Bisca said walking away. She looked annoyed. "My forehead?" I touch it and felt warm liquid on my hand. "It's bleeding." I said showing him my hand.

"Good job Lucy, let's go." He touch my shoulder to indicate that we are leaving.

We exit the gym and walk down the hall.

There is only one nurses room and it's all the way down on the first floor.

"Are you okay Lucy? How's your forehead? Does it hurt? It looks like it stop bleeding." I chuckled at him. "So many questions Natsu, but I'm okay."

We walk down the down the first set of stairs. I look around the stairs. "Do you smell that Natsu? I'm pretty sure it smells like smoke."

"No I don't Lucy, are you sure your okay?" Natsu said checking my forehead. I push his face away from mine. "I'm fine Natsu, but I'm serious I smell smoke." We walk down the second set of stairs. I purposely walk faster so I can find the source of the smoke.

As soon as we reach the first floor the principal and the assistant principal ran passed us. Confused, I started running after them. "Hey Lucy where are you going!" I heard Natsu. He followed me trying to slow down to my pace. "Do you smell it now Natsu?" The smell is strong now. "Yes I do Lucy, something is on fire."

My eyes widen at the sight in front of me. Flames pour out of the room, the heat was too hot for comfort. People are already trying to put out the fire. "The forensics scientist room is on fire!" I covered my mouth.

The principal Makarov looked at me. "What are students doing here!" He screamed out. I flinched back and Natsu walked in front of me. "I had to take Lucy to the nurses office for her forehead. However, she smelled smoked and followed you here." Natsu said telling the truth.

"Very well leave now. As you can see our killer is still at large and we just lost all evidence and our only forensics scientist." I gasp. "So he was in the room when it caught on fire." Makarov shook his head. "Sadly yes we already checked everywhere, but it will be imposible to obtain the body due to the fire."

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't find the tears. This is something I have to record in my notebook. "Let's go Natsu." I could watch the scene anymore.


	5. Mirajane?

Hi I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks everyone for the support.

I do not own Fairytail.

"This is not a concicidence Natsu!" The killer knew Gildarts had evidence to expose the truth. The administrators could of prevented this fire! I could of stopped it." I exploded my feelings to Natsu. He pull me aside near the bottom of the stairs.

Natsu ran his fingers threw his hair. He usualy does this to calm himself down. "Now Luce listen to me." He grab my head forcing me to stare into his eyes. "Lucy Heartifilla nobody knew the killer was going to do something drastic like this. You can not blame yourself or anybody else. I believe the principal is doing everything he can to catch the killer."

I place my hands on Natsu's forehands. I pry them off of my head and gave Natsu an icy stare. "If they are doing everything they can they would let the police in." I gave Natsu one last stare before I dash my way up the stairs. I didn't stop until I reach the girls dorm. On the way to my room I notice a white handkerchief covered which looks like.. ashes? I pick it up and flipped it over. A L embroidery is in the middle of the handkerchief. "This belongs to Lisanna- this is her lucky handkerchief." I whisper to myself.

"Shit! Where is it!" I heard a faint yell coming from the dorms showers. I decided to go with my instincts and go toward the voice. I nonchalantly entered the showers holding the handkerchief behind me. Lisanna is croched under the sink. Her hair is damp and this is the first time I seen her frown. "Are you looking for this." I wave the handkerchief in her face trying to irritate her. Lisanna slowly brought herself up. "Where did you find that Lucy?" Lisanna face went into a smile. Damn it. I should of kept it and gave it to the principal. "Oh I actually found this in the hallway. However, before I give this back to you I want to know why your not in class.'' I might as well try to make her crack while im here.

Lisanna is always careful of what expression she has on her face. You never know what shes actually feeling or thinking. What I always wanted to know is what her talent is. I treid asking her before, but she always brushed it aside and tells me its a secrete. Now that I think about it, I believe that nobody knows what her talent is. I renember asking Natsu about it and even he dosent know about it.

"Well Lucy if you want to be noisy I'll tell you. I told the teacher I wasn't feeling good so she granted me permission to the nurses office. When I got there I smelled smoke so I rushed to the area. I had to use my handkerchief to cover my nose. That's when I droped it when I saw the forensics room on fire. After that I ran back into the dorms and wash away the smell of the ashes. Lucy, I am terrified that the killer might still be down there." She looked like she was going to cry.

As a friend I would belive her story, but since I'm not anymore I just hear lies. " I don't believe a word you say anymore Lisanna. You can't blame me though." I threw the handkerchief toward her and march away. I need to tell the principal about questioning Lisanna, I don't know if he would listen to me, but I have to try. I head my way back to my room. I use my key to unlock the door. I automatically went to my desk and picked up my yellow notebook. I jot down my thoughts on the next page.

Wednesday May 13,

1st floor: The forensics building is on fire and Gildarts is dead. Not an accident.

Dorms Hallway: Lisanna's handkerchief was on the floor. Ashes on it.

Dorms Showers: Lisanna skipping class.

"Well that's all the major problems that happen so far." I flip to the previous page if I could come up with something else.

Tuesday May 12,

Lunchroom: Lisanna telling Gildarts that Sting was her bestfriend. Not true

Bathroom: Mirajane washing her hands furiously. Acting unusual.

I wonder if Mirajane knows anything. I never seen her act like that before. I close my notebook and look up at my mirror. I run my fingers through my hair. "Geez I hope this doesn't turn out like a habbit like Natsu."

I should probably apologize to him for a acting like a jerk. I touch my forehead to feel dried up blood. I use my hand to try to wipe off the dried blood. I then grab a hair tie and pull my knotted hair into a messy bun. I look beter then before. I left my room waisting no time. I have to reach te 4th floor to see Mirajane. I didn't want to waste any time so I started to run. Hopefully nobody catches me, there is no point in going back to class.

I reach the 4th floor in record time. Im surprise that I could run this much. Its probably my adrenaline. I stop and admire the hallway. I never visted this floor before, so why did I think finding Mirajane would be so easy. The floors shines different form the juniors. Also there is a different aura then any other floor. I feel like im on holy ground and I'm trespassing. I walkmy way through the hallway. I pop my head through the small window in attempt to see Mirajane. I didn't see her.

I continue my way down the hallway and I heard the voice ahead of me. I step closer and I realize the voice sounded like Mirajane. "I cant take this anymore!'' the voice echcoed.

I walk in and Mirajane is staring at herself in the mirror. "Mirajane I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I have to know something." Mirajane looked around as if she was looking for someone.

"What is it Lucy? I hope you know I have to go to class soon so please make it quick." she snapped at me. She then scratch her wrist which were already red. "Okay well I'll just come out and say it. Mirajane I'm concerned about you. Yesterday you didn't seem like yourself, but I know a lot has happen. Well what I am trying to say is that if you know anything about the killer please tell me." I believe she knows something.

Mirajane stop scratching her wrist. She then wipe the tiny sweat drops off her forehead. "Lucy I don't have time for your mindgames, I'm sorry I don't know anything about the killer. Now if you excuse me I'll be going now." She brush pass me. "Just stay out of it Lucy." She whispered to me.

The sentence alone pissed me off. "No I'm not staying out of it. You don't know, but the forensics room is on fire and Gildarts is dead. I don't know if the principal is going to announce this, but I have to do this." I spill my feelings to her.

I watch Mirajane clench her fist. She didn't turn around and continued walking. I punch my fist in the mirror in frustration. She definitely knows something, but couldn't do anything about it.

-The principal's office-

I'm not surprise to see the principal in his office. On my way I notice the fire was completely out. I confidently walked myself in and seated myself. "Make it quick I have urgent business I need to take care of." He never took his eyes off his piece of paper. "Is the urgent business telling the whole student body that Gildarts is dead." My statement made Makarov head shot up. He squinted his eyes at me. "Your the girl from earlier."

"I need you to do me a favor sir, I need you to interrogate Lisanna and Mirajane. I know that this sounds insane, but please trust me I believe that they know more about the murder." Makarov scolded at me. " I have you know that Mirajane is one of my best students. Due to my circumstance I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask them a couple of questions. However, I'm currently trying to figure out a new security plan so I will visit them later. As for you Lucy, run along now and if your assumptions are wrong then I am going to have to question you next." My face brighten a little bit. "I will assure you that I'm not wrong. Thank you. I bowed at him and exit his office.

-11:00 p.m. girls dorm-

I finish drying my hair in the dorms showers. The smell of smoke had taken a toll on me. I took my time walking back to my room. I wonder if Makarov talked to Mirajane and Lisanna. I pass by Lissana's door pressing my ear against the door to hear if she's in there. "I believe somebody choked her to death, there was red marks around her neck." the voice sounded like Makarov. I press my ear closer. "You're lying to me!" I heard Lisanna sob out. "I'm sorry Lisanna, but it's the truth." I heard Lisanna cry even more. "Who would want to murder my sister."

I slowly back away from the door in shock. I slump my way to my room- forcing myself to move. I enter my room threw the towel on the floor and tucked myself in my bed. I turn off my lamp and closed my eyes.


	6. Conclusion

Hi. Sorry for the long wait. School is crazy and I feel like I don't have time for anything. So this is actually the second the last chapter. I will warn you that this chapter contains violence and it kinda gets crazy. Anyway thank you guys for the support!

I do not own Fairy Tail

The next day the principal made an announcement over the intercom calling all students and faculties to report to the first floor. I somehow got separated from my friends except Natsu, as we head than 800 students surround Makarov as he stood on top of a stool so he could see everyone.

Cana stood next to him with her arms crossed. Whatever the news is it's not going to be good. Makarov cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, even though nobody was talking. "As you already know from the rumors, Mirajane is dead. Enough is enough, I talked it over with the assistant principal and we decided that everyone will stay on this floor until someone's confess. Also don't try escaping out of this school, since security outside is tight. No telling what will happen to you if you try." I notice Makarov staring at me the whole time.

I adverted my eyes to Natsu. "Nobody is going to confess." Natsu said whispering to me. I noded my head trying to look for anyone all of a sudden I hear Lisanna's voice out of the crowd. "My sister was murdered! Nobody is going to confess Makarov! Your setting us all up to die!." She yelled.

My classmate Jill Cast next to me pushed his glasses up. "There is no way I'm staying here anymore. I'm leaving through those doors and nobody can stop me." He tried to escape the crowd, but he ended up getting pushed by an upperclassman. Hey where are you going? I bet you're trying to escape because you're the murderer." He accused him. "Well I bet you're the murder for accusing me!" Jill push the upperclassmen with all his strength.

Suddenly everyone started to push and yell at each other. I watch Makarov flee away from the sight with Cana. Someone slammed into me causing me to loose my balance. Luckily Natsu caught me before I could get trampled. "We need to get out of here." Natsu yelled. A pair of strong arms grabbed me by the waist then grabbing Natsu too. The person lifted us off the floor and tailed out of the crowd.

I looked up and noticed it was Gajeel carrying us. He twisted and turned and lead us down further to the hallway. He kicked open the library door and dropped us harshly on the floor. "Gajeel?" I said confused. He looked at us and sighed. "I was looking for Levy, but I found you guys instead. Things started to go crazy and I had to pull you guys out.'' He seemed agitated.

"Thanks Gajeel!" Natsu said as he sprung up from the floor. I slowly got up as I scan the library. Nobody was in here, but something seemed off. I noticed books from a whole shelf piled onto the floor. I went over to investigate the sight,. I stared at the pile and noticed a hand poking out of the pile. "Guys help!" My voiced echoed in the library.

Gajeel and Natsu ran over as I already started to throw the books away. "Help me somebody is under here!" They didn't waste any time getting the books off the person. As soon as we got rid of most of the books I recognized the face. "Levy?" I said shocked. Gajeel pulled her body off the rest of the books and laid her on her back. "Levy?" he said shocked. I noticed a trail of blood coming from her head. I checked her chest for a pulse. Gajeel just shook his head for me not to say anything. I lifted her head a little bit and noticed a open head wound that was look like someone hit her a thousand times with a book. I gently put her head down and held her hand. "Levy you don't deserve this." I whispered as my tears fell to her hand. I can't believe somebody wanted to kill Levy. I watch Gajeel's face turn white. "Can you guys give us a moment alone." He said in a small voice.

I lifted myself off the floor as I said goodbye to Levy one last time. I took Natsu's hand as we exit the library. "Natsu let's go find our friends before it's too late." We walk down the long hallway. The first floor is now deserted leaving our footsteps the only sound. I look around to see if I could find anyone. I heard footsteps behind me.

I flip back and stood in a defensive pose, but only Lisanna appeared before me. "What do you want." I said in a shaky voice. Lisanna grabbed Natsu's arm hugging it with her chest. "I'm scared! What if the killer wants to kill me." She said sobbing. I'm still holding hands with Natsu so I tug on it to try to pry her away. Lisanna notice my actions. "Please let me stay with you guys!" She pleaded. I looked at Natsu and he gave me a "I don't know what to do" face. I clench my teeth as I let go of his hand. "Fine, but don't talk to me and let go of Natsu now.'' I snapped at her. Lisanna immediately let go of him. "Thank you so much!" she proclaimed.

"She has to be in the indoor pool. We can't find her anywhere else." I heard a voice thatsounded like Gray. "You're right, let's go." I believe Erza said that. I looked over at the stairs and watch Gray, Erza, and Jellal walk down the stairs. Tears formed in my eyes since they are alive. "Guys!" I wave to them. Erza was the first person to notice. She pointed at me and her group started running toward us.

Erza and I hugged which we never do. "I'm glad to see you're okay Lucy." she said letting go. "Me too Erza, but where is Juvia?" I questioned. Gray looked worried. "We don't know, I lost her in the crowd and we been trying to look for her. My best bet is she's at the indoor pool. We are going there now if you would like to join us." Gray insisted. "We will Gray, but where are the other students?" I had to ask. "Everywhere, in the classrooms, bathrooms, everyone is trying to escape or hide." Jellal said softly. I noded my head. Erza noticed Lisanna and gave her a disgusted face. "What is she doing here?" I sigh. "She's tagging along, it's okay you don't have to talk to her."

"Alright guys let's stop talking and let's go find Juvia." Gray said trying to remain calm. "Alright let's go." Natsu said. We walk all the way down the hall. The last door contained the indoor pool. We enter and was greeted with a bloody pool. Juvia's body is lying face down on the water. "Oh no, Juvia!" I gasp covering my face. I turn around to look at Gray whose face turned white. Gray zoom pass me knocking me down onto the floor. "Juvia!" Juvia's body is facing upside down in the bloody water. He dived into the water grabbing Juvia by the waist.

I scampered to the edge of the pool to help grab Juvia. "No! Don't touch her!" Gray said screaming. I remain still in a sitting position. I watch gray life Juvia's lifeless body out of the pool. Her uniform stuck to her skin which is a deadly white color. Gray wipe the blood off his mouth and Juvia's mouth and proceeded with CPR. He lifted her chin and pinch her nose as her softly put air into her body. He softly slap her cheek. "Wake up Juvia." He started doing compressions on her. "Juvia you can't leave me!" he pump her chest harder. "I still have so much to tell you. Like how pretty your smile is, and how beautiful you look everyday..and… how much I love you ." Gray stop the compressions and grab her white cheeks. He planted a kiss on her and hugged his knees together and started to cry.

I couldn't help to cry too. I lost another one of my best friends. I wipe my tears with my hand, but I couldn't stop crying. Natsu crouched in front of me with his hands out. I tried to stop crying as I grab his supporting hand. He helped me up as I grab his shoulder for support. I kept my eyes off Juvia she didn't deserve this. I notice everyone's eyes were still on Gray and Juvia. Looking at everyone's sad expression didn't help either. I look at Lisanna's expression. She browed her eyebrows, but her mouth holded a small smirk.

Rage boiled inside of me. I let go of Natsu's hand and tighten my fist. "Lisanna, is there something humorous about this. Why are you smirking." I yelled out. She quickly turn her head toward me. She open her mouth to say something, but Gray beat her to it. "You were smirking Lisanna?" Gray said shocked as he stood up. Droplets of blood and tears fell to the floor. I watch as everyone glared at her.

Lisanna awkwardly smiled at us. "Lucy is lying why would I smirk at Juvia's death, I mean at least she died with the one thing she was good at." Lisanna realized what she said and covered her mouth. Gray and I took a step forward and she bolted out the door. Gray charged after her, but I managed to grab his arm making me fall hard on the floor. "Gray wait! You have to stay here with Juvia, I can handle this. Juvia never told you how much she loved you. So please you have to stay with her." I cried out.

"Gray clenched his teeth together. "She loved you too Lucy, so please hurry and catch Lisanna." Gray said picking me off the floor. I automatically started to run. I got a glimpse of Lisanna's white hair across the hallway. She turn left and I started running as fast as I could. I reach the corner and saw the the girl's locker room's door shut. I pry the door open and search the room. I couldn't find her anywhere.

I heard footsteps behind me so I turn around. Elfman appeared right before my eyes and body slammed me into the locker. I gasp for air as I painfully slid onto the floor. I lie on the floor clutching my stomach. I look up and watch Lisanna appear behind the lockers. She slowly walk toward me as I try to collect myself off the floor. Lisanna crouched to my height and pulled out a knife she was hiding behind my back. My eyes widen as she took the knife and slid it down my arm. I bite my lip to keep subdue the pain.

Lisanna smiled as she took the knife back for another round. She lunge the knife toward me, but as soon as she did I punch her face making her drop the knife on the floor. I quickly picked it up and slash the knife across her chest. This is the first time that I ever cut someone. Lisanna fell backwards holding her chest. Elfman lunge toward me until Lisanna put her hand out. "No she's mine brother, let me take care of it." Lisanna said in anger.

I managed to stand up holding the knife in my hand. I ran away trying to keep my distance from her. Lisanna followed directly behind me. She threw her body on me causing both of us onto the floor. I slid the knife across the floor so she couldn't grab it. She threw the first punch at me causing me cheek to already hurt. I responded with a punch on her open wound chest. She gasp in pain as I pull my bloody fist back. I toppled on her, pinning her down. My bad arm winced in pain as I started to scream at her. "Why Lisanna! Why are you doing this!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I heard sounds toward the door where Elfman is. Lisanna took this chance and flipped me to where she was on top now. She pulled her fist back for another punch, but Gajeel grabbed her hand. I was lifted up by Natsu as he hugged me for support. Gajeel lifted Lisanna by the arm and grab both of her hands behind her. "This is why I did this Lucy! Why do people care so much about you when you don't even have a talent. You don't even belong to this school. I figured if I killed people you would get scared and get away from this school, but no you had to interfere. So I had to kill the people you love so much. I still don't know why Natsu chose you over me." I remain silent as Gajeel dragged her out of the room.

I looked at Natsu and I backed away from him. "What about Elfman?" I ask Natsu. He looked atme and smiled. "Don't worry Lucy, Erza came and knocked him out. He should be near the entrance where Gajeel is taking Lisanna. I watch Natsu worried look at my arm. "Lucy you gave me a heart attack when you chased after Lisanna. Goodness, i'm glad that you're okay though." I managed to smile. "Thanks for being worried about me." I grab his hand as we exit the room.


	7. End

Hi everyone. So this is the last chapter of Unknown Talent and I'm pretty happy with this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

feel uneasy while walking down the hallway hand in hand with Natsu. Natsu wrap my arm with a piece of fabric he torn from his shirt. Nothing is going to be the same anymore for this school and myself. I can to the conclusion that I won't be attending this school anymore no matter what my father says.

Natsu and I reach the entrance to the school. I notice Lisanna and Elfman in handcuffs standing near the door. Lisanna's stomach is bandaged up with white gauge tape. Elfman avoided eye contact with me, but Lisanna gave me a wicked smile. Standing next to Lisanna are Gajeel, Gray, Jellal, and Erza. Natsu and I approach them, as we keep our distance from Lisanna and Elfman . Natsu gave Lisanna a disgusted look. "So it was you all along Lisanna." Natsu said icy cold. I shook my head at Natsu. "No it wasn't only her Natsu, it was Elfman and Mirajane too." I said with little confidence.

Lisanna glared at me. "How did you know that my sister was involved. Are you saying that I or Elfman killed our sibling?" I took a step back in shock. "Lisanna how dare you lie right now. It's over just admit the truth." Lisanna gave me a blank expression. "Why do I have to explain things to you, since you already know everything Lucy."

Everyone gave me a confused expression. It took me a minute to process what Lisanna was telling me. "So you're saying you knew I was keeping trying to solve the murders?" Lisanna snickered at me. "I was following you the whole time Lucy. If you didn't confront my sister maybe I didn't have to kill her." Lisanna said admitting her murder. "Do go on Lucy, tell me your theory."

I hesitate at first, but I need to tell her what I thought in order to learn the truth. I cleared my throat. "The first murder was taken place in the cafeteria. There was no way you could of killed Sting and get away with it. So you ask Mirajane to do it for you. She's your sister and she will probably do anything you ask her to. She turn off the lights and stabbed Sting and ran away. I know it was her because I found her in the bathroom washing her hands like she was trying to get rid of something. She didn't seem like herself, I mean I guess you would feel off if you just killed someone you didn't want too.'' I took a breather and started to talk again.

"The second victim Gildarts had to be you Lisanna. You knew Gildart had evidence on the killer. So you visited the nurse's office that day and set the room on fire, and took a shower right after that because you smelled like smoke. For your handkerchief you actually accidently dropped it on the floor. The ashes on it gave me a suspicion on you."

"That's when I went to find Mirajane. I knew something was wrong, and I had to confront her. I found her in the bathroom again and it looked like something was eating her alive guilt. She couldn't take it anymore, she killed someone and she wanted to tell. That's when I went to the principal to office to tell him about my suspicions. He didn't believed me, but he still checked it out. Lisanna you were the one to kill your own sister. SInce she was found dead in her dorms you were the only one who could of done it. Elfman could not get into the girls dorms without creating a scene. I bet Mirajane wanted to tell someone so you killed her so that the secrete

would not go out. That's when you acted surprise when Markov said Mirajane was dead. However, I believe your tears were real. You didn't plan on killing Mirajane, but you had too."

"However I don't know who killed Levy." My voice started to crack. "I was hoping you tell me that. Although, we all know it was you who killed Juvia no doubt about it." I avoided eye contact with everyone and I even let go Natsu's hand. I knew everything all along, but I never put the pieces together. I don't blame everyone who hates me now."

A couple of minutes passed of silence. "I'll admit I killed Levy in the library. I was looking for you Lucy so I could kill you, but I happen to come across Levy. I thought to myself killing her best friend is better than killing you." Elfman said sickenly. I look over at Gajeel expecting him to hit Elfman. but it never happened. Gajeel looks too broken to do anything.

"Why Lisanna... why did you do all this." Natsu said confused. Lisanna frowned at him. "I already told you why! I love you Natsu, but you had to choose Lucy instead. She doesn't even have a talent! She's an ordinary girl. Also I couldn't stop myself after the first murder." I balled my fist. "You know what, I don't need a talent!" I yelled to everyone not just Lisanna. "You know what my talent is, being myself. I know i'm in a school where everyone has a extravagant talent, but why being yourself is a talent.? That is the flaw in your school Markov."

"I had enough of this." Lisanna signaled Canna to take her away. "Alright let's go you two it's time to go." She lead the two out of the building. All of my friends surround Natsu and I. "Lucy, speaking for all of us we believe this is not your fault. So please don't carry the burden of everyone's death." Everyone nodded at her. I hold back the tears as I nodded my head. "Where is Juvia and Levy?" I said. Gray pointed to the nurse's room. "They are in there if you want to go visit them." Gray said quietly. "Lucy there is something you need to know too." Gajeel spoke up. He handed me a piece of paper. "This fell out of Levy's pocket while I was carrying her." I open the paper up and almost dropped it. This is Elfman's and Lisanna's record!" I yelled out. ''Look under the information page for both of them." Jellal said. "August 12,1996. Lisanna Strauss, charged with first degree murder, and September 14, 1995 charged for robbing a store. This was before they entered the school." I said shocked. "Levy probably stole it while Markov called everyone this morning. She probably suspected Lisanna too. Levy probably read it in the library which she thought was the safest place.'' Gajeel said.

I snap my head over to Markov. "What is the meaning of this." I wave the papers in the air. Markov took a step to come closer tous. "No school would accept Lisanna and Elfman because of their records Honestly, I wasn't going to take them either, but their parents had plenty of money to afford this school. So I allowed them to attend this school. I didn't have a problem with Mirajane since she actually had a talent. For the past years I kept a close eye on Lisanna and Elfman. They behaved and I stop worrying about them. I regret not trusting you Lucy." Markov

said in remorse. "I can to the conclusion that I am shutting down this school and I will give everyone their money back." Markov nodded his head and went up the stairs.

"Let's go see Juvia and Levy. I bet you have a lot to say to them." Erza said. "Yeah let's go." I followed Erza ,but Natsu stopped me with his hand. "Hey you guys go on ahead, we will catch up to you."Natsu said. Erza smirked at me while they walked away. I look at Natsu. "What's wrong?" I said to him. Natsu took both of his hand with mine.

"Lucy there is always something I wanted to tell you." My heart skipped a beat. "What is it Natsu?" I didn't know what to expect. "Lucy what I wanted to say for a very long time is I love you. I knew you were going to be special to me when I first saw you. I needed to tell you now before I regret it. I can't imagine what Gajeel and Gray are going through right now. If I lost you.. I don't even want to think about it. You don't know how scared I was when I entered the locker room and saw blood on the floor. Lucy I can't believe I fell in love with a brave girl like you." He planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I kissed him back while salty tears fall from my eyes. "I'm so happy Natsu. I love you too and I always did. Thank you for being there for me and not leaving me." We exchange smiles and I grab his hand. "Let's go Natsu and continue to live forward for our friends." Hand in hand we walked down the hallway reaching for a new life.


End file.
